YuGiOh! Meme: FanFiction style
by Kohaku no Hime
Summary: Based off of all those DeviantArt memes, only this is for FanFiction. Hints of Gentleshipping, set mostly post-series.


_I happened to be out and about on DeviantArt when I kept bumping into all these Yu-Gi-Oh! meme things. So, being the FanFiction authoress that I am, I decided that I would do one of these meme things, FanFiction style. If you don't know what I am talking about, go look up 'Yu-Gi-Oh! meme" on DeviantArt._

_Here's the deal: I challenged myself to keep the word count for answering each of the questions under five hundred words; there is no minimum of words that you can use. Each of the questions mirror (almost) word-for-word what was on the meme thing to begin with._

_Always a Bookworm, I am SO sorry that your request has not been published yet. My computer died recently and college is rather difficult, so please be patient with me for a while longer and I promise to have your story written ASAP._

_Disclaimers: I borrowed something from Alister's Girlfriend's story, "Saving You." Kudos to anyone who knows what section of her story I used, but I don't own that particular section. Flames will be doused with an ice cold bucket of water._

_Knock yourself out._

* * *

_**IT'S TIME TO DUEL!**_

* * *

**The obvious question—who's your favorite character(s)?**

This is tough. I have FAR TOO MANY characters that I like…hmm…I'll go with the ones that I have the most stories with: Raphael, Alister, and Valon.

* * *

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

"Alister?"

"Yes?"

"You seein' it too?"

"Uh-huh."

"So 'm not crazy, then."

"No, just lacking intelligence."

"…how long 'as that sheila been starin' at us through th' window?"

"Roughly four hours. Raphael offered to let her in, but after fainting (and recovering) she declined…something about, 'basking in the glorious light of seeing her ultimate dream brought to fruition.'"

"Ah."

A long pause.

"…How much you wanna bet she'd go ballistic if I closed the blinds?"

* * *

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

Alister looked positively livid. "I can understand many things about this time frame: I understand the dress code—"

"I don't, 'm bloody wearin' a _dress_!"

"It's not a dress, Valon, it's a kimono. I also understand the lack of electronics—"

"It's actually quite refreshing; nowadays, all television does is rot your brain," said Raphael calmly.

"…You _would_ like that fact, wouldn't you?"

The blond nodded, absently reading one of the books he'd picked up off a newsstand. He looked remarkably calm for someone who had been forced out of his time period and into what was (essentially) a dress.

"I can even understand what all the action is that happens to revolve around that Kenshin samurai that's been running around here all the time," said Alister now, unusually angry.

"So then what's the problem?" asked Valon curiously.

Alister clenched his teeth and pointed to where a battle was currently in progress in front of the inn they had happened to be staying at. His finger was directed at what seemed to be a red-haired woman as she fought against two other young women.

"The problem," he stated in a low growl. "Is that there is a cross-dresser wielding a giant scythe who happens to look like me."

_Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin_

* * *

_**PAIRINGS!**_

* * *

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lurvbirds?**

Valon x Shizuka (fondly known as Gentleshipping) for the win!

* * *

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

Boy, was this awkward.

Here Valon was, just having finished rescuing the pretty, petite, auburn haired girl standing beside her brother—who _happened _to be his former arch rival—from a bunch of good-for-nothings…and the poor boy was getting chewed out.

How the heck was he supposed to know that Jounouchi had a younger sister? Especially since she didn't resemble her brother in the slightest?

What was more, it seemed that he actually found himself attracted to the slender girl. Her quiet ways, yet hidden inner strength, had him intrigued; in a way, she resembled Mai, but she was also her own person and totally different from Mai.

He hadn't really known her all that long—shoot, he'd saved her from that alleyway incident only two hours ago—but Valon found that he had actually fallen for the girl.

What better way to define irony than this: he was smitten with his enemy's' younger sister.

"You better have a good explanation about this!" cried Jounouchi indignantly, pointing a finger at Valon in emphasis.

Valon exchanged a quick glance with the green-gray eyed girl, who looked back at him with—hope? Longing? Slightly desperate for an explanation? He didn't know—but he _did _have an answer for the irate blonde.

Calmly, Valon went over to the girl and wrapped an arm around her waist. Shizuka—pretty name, that—blushed a healthy shade of pink and let out a surprised gasp.

"What does it look like, mate?" Valon responded cheerfully. "Shizuka 'n' I are together."

* * *

**What would their first date be like?**

"Well I certainly wasn' expectin' this," said Valon helplessly, gesturing to the rain falling around them.

Valon and Shizuka had been enjoying a nice walk in the park, talking about whatever they pleased; they were later going to go see a movie. Unfortunately, Mother Nature decided to be cruel and let loose with a volley of rain that had them taking shelter under an awning.

Shizuka giggled, pulling Valon's jacket around her tightly. "It's all right—I love the rain," she said. "Me and Jounouchi used to go splash around in all the puddles when we were younger. It drove my mom insane. She'd be scrubbing the mud off our clothes for hours after we got done."

Valon frowned contemplatively, then stepped out into the downpour. Shizuka blinked, but before she realized what was happening Valon had taken a running start and jumped feet first into the nearest puddle. The resulting splash traveled up the length of his body, but he didn't seem to mind getting wet as he looked over at her.

"You comin'? I'm pretty sure there's a couple o' puddles beggin' for us to jump in 'em," he said, a mischievous glint in his cerulean eyes.

Shizuka did not waste another second hesitating, but simply dropped Valon's jacket on the dry ground beneath the awning and leapt into the nearest puddle she could find. The cold water splashed up and onto her pants, soaking them through, but she didn't mind.

Valon grinned at her, his brown hair managing to still defy gravity even when it was soaked through. He jumped into the puddle she was in, splashing her and getting her further wet. Shizuka laughed, cupping her hands as she took up a handful of water and threw it into Valon's face.

"Oi now! No fair usin' your 'ands!" cried Valon indignantly, but he also was bent down to cup the water into his own palms.

"You're supposed to be a gentleman!" squealed Shizuka gaily, barely avoiding the tossed water.

"There're no rules in water fights, it's splash 'r be splashed and—HEY!"

By the time they remembered that they were supposed to go to a movie, it was too late and they were far too wet to even think about going to the theaters. It didn't matter though.

Both agreed heartily that Puddle Jumping was much better than a movie.

* * *

**Now…dress your favorite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!**

Shizuka blinked down at the tank top she was wearing, surprised by how well it fit her. The armored pads on her knees, elbows, and shoulders were a bit much, true, but beyond that she was comfortable in the clothing.

She glanced over to where the changing room where her boyfriend was currently inside (cough-HIDING-cough cough) and called out, "Are you all right, Valon?"

Alister looked as if he was fighting to not break down and start laughing right then and there; Raphael also looked as if he was fighting a losing battle to keep his face straight. After one more moment of trying to hide their amusement, both bikers stepped outside the room. Moments later, their hysterical laughter could be heard through the closed door.

Valon's head poked out from the curtains. "I am not comin' outta 'ere until I get my clothes back," he announced flatly before retreating to the safety of the dressing room.

* * *

**_WHAT IF…?_**

* * *

**Someone stole your favorite characters trading card D8? TEH HORROR!**

Valon's eyes were roughly the size of saucers, and Alister was desperately trying to comprehend what he had just seen.

On the ground lay an unidentifiable person (meaning that his face had been pounded into oblivion), twitching spasmodically every now and then in obvious pain.

Across from the prone form was their good friend Raphael, sitting calmly on the park bench and looking unruffled at the sight; he was currently reading _Lord of the Rings_, as he had been doing before the man on the ground had slipped his hand into the blonde's pocket and snagged a card (which happened to be the Guardian Eatos).

The blond was doing a _very_ good job of ignoring all the blood on his clothes.

He'd wiped the blood off his hands moments ago in order to pick up his previously stolen Guardian Eatos card and reverently place it back into his deck, which he then (with equally as much care) placed back into his pocket. Then he had returned to his book, much to his friend's disbelief.

Valon stared at the sight for a moment longer before he looked at Alister and said, "I didn' think Raph was capable of doin' somethin' like that…did you?"

"I think it's safe to say that I won't try stealing Raphael's deck anytime soon," replied Alister honestly.

As if on cue, Raphael looked up at them, blinking in momentary confusion. He looked down at himself first, then at the ground where the pickpocket lay, and then finally at his two friends in bewilderment. "Do you mind explaining to me what just happened?"

* * *

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

…Censored due to lots of four-year old violence that would most likely scar your minds for infinity.

* * *

**Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

The store manager was notably angry.

Not that the employees could blame him—after all, having half of the items in your store disappear in less than two weeks because of the two white-haired teens sitting on the chairs in front of him, only to not be able to prove it, was quite maddening.

One of them looked completely bored with the situation, the other's face was a mixture of embarrassment and horror.

"Why is it…that whenever either of you—mostly you (and here he pointed to the bored looking teenager)—come to my shop, all my shoplifting alarms simultaneously seem to stop working and half of my store vanishes?" he asked through clenched teeth.

The bored looking teenager shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps if you made things more challenging to steal maybe this wouldn't happen—not, of course, that I know anything about such things."

Of course, at that moment, one of the clerks spotted a lump in the teen's pocket and pulled out a toothbrush, still in its wrapper. The other white haired boy groaned in despair. "Bakura…why a toothbrush?"

Bakura frowned at the offending object, looked around at all the angry faces, and then (much to the employees surprise and Ryou's alarm) bowed his head in shame and said in a remorseful tone, "I'm so terribly sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I've been a cad, a fool, an insensitive and uncaring jerk—you fine, upstanding people don't deserve all this chaos that has been brought upon you.

"But now," he said, a wicked gleam appearing in his eyes. "I have seen the light—and I have decided to be a better thief so I don't get caught next time."

Needless to say, Bakura was banned from ever setting foot in the grocery store again.

* * *

**Jounouchi took over Kaiba Corporation?**

Jounouchi let out a frustrated cry that echoed through the spacious office.

The secretary slipped into the room with alarm on her features. "Is there something wrong here, sir?" she asked.

"I'll tell ya what's the matter—why is there so much freaking _paperwork_!?" roared the blonde, gesturing to the steadily growing pile of papers that was on the desk.

An amused chuckle from the sofa made the secretary glance over at where her (former) boss was sitting. He had not even looked up from his laptop when Jounouchi had yelled, his eyes glued to the screen.

Still not looking up from the computer, Seto said flatly, "Because, Mutt, this company happens to be multi-national with sister corporations scattered throughout the world."

The blond groaned, mussing up his hair angrily. "If I had known that there was going to be this much paperwork, I would have thrown that last hand!"

Seto chuckled again, packing up his laptop before he rose to his feet. Jounouchi looked over at him in alarm. "Where you going, Moneybags?" he cried in panic.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Last night's wager in poker stated that you would run Kaiba Corporation for one day if you won. I am in very much need of a vacation, and therefore I am going home to relax for once. Good day," he replied, already out the door before Jounouchi could properly protest.

"...I may've beaten him in poker, but I think that he still won, somehow," said Jounouchi miserably as he slumped onto the desk wearily.

* * *

**Your favorite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

Raphael frowned as he stared at the small square on the floor, tapping it experimentally with his toe. "For the sake of my dignity, I refuse to do this," he announced at last, stepping off the podium.

Alister, standing on the other one, watched Raphael with mild amusement. "I didn't think you would actually go for this," he said. "Besides, Valon's the one who lost the bet."

The bet in question had actually been quite simple: could Raphael function normally in the morning without the use of coffee? If Valon won the bet, Alister would have to go up by himself onto a DDR podium and dance to one song, with the difficulty level set at 'Challenge'; if Alister won, Valon would have to do the same thing.

They got their answer when Raphael woke up, got showered and dressed, walked down the stairs, ate breakfast, and walked out the door _in his pajamas_.

…To be perfectly honest, none of the three were certain how Dance Dance Revolution had gotten involved.

Valon shrugged, mounting the square that Raphael had been previously investigating. "Can't be that hard…if Alister can do it, then so can I!" he chirped.

"Alister, why are you up there anyway?" asked Raphael curiously. "You didn't lose the bet."

The redhead shrugged. "I'm curious to see just what's so appealing about this game, and it's not like there is anyone else around."

This was true. After obtaining special permission from Otogi (though the specifics were not explained), the three had been allowed to stay briefly after closing time, leaving them by themselves in the arcade.

"This'll be amusing," said Raphael, crossing his arms as the machine warmed up.

_One song later…I'll leave it to your imagination which one they used…_

Raphael was struggling to catch his breath, his booming laughter echoing throughout the abandoned arcade. Valon was sprawled on top of the dance pad, red in the face and panting; Alister looked distinctly disturbed as he stepped off the podium.

"Y-You s-said you ne-never played this game before?" asked the Australian breathlessly.

"First and last time I played this game," said Alister calmly. "Because I am NEVER setting foot on one of these things ever again. It was _way_ too easy, and I felt like an idiot."

Raphael, still laughing, walked up the stairs and offered a hand to his fallen friend. The teenager looked up at the blonde from where he had fallen and asked, "Was it really _that _bad?"

The blond nodded, trying his hardest to get his breath back.

Valon slumped. "T'riffic. So much f'r my pride…I don' think Alister will let me live this down."

* * *

**_FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up._**

* * *

It was official—Yugi and his friends were officially confused. They glanced helplessly at each other before staring back at their middle school counterparts.

"Well…at least I look about the same," said Yugi hopefully.

The other Yugi (who was even shorter than Yugi was) smiled and said in a very high pitched voice, "At least I get taller."

Jounouchi and Honda roared in laughter as the teenage Yugi flushed and put his head in his hands miserably. Anzu patted Yugi on the shoulder before rounding on the two other boys. "And at least Yugi doesn't represent the School Beautification Club, unlike someone I know."

Honda instantly shut up, cowed, but Jounouchi continued to laugh. "There isn't anything wrong with me at all!" he crowed triumphantly.

Bakura and Ryou also were looking in mild (well, in Ryou's case anyway) surprise. "My hair is blue," said older Ryou in interest.

"And your eyes are brown," said the other Ryou with equal interest. "I wonder how that happened…"

"Contacts," said Ryou. "Your eyesight is going to start going bad in high school, and they didn't have any clear ones left."

Bakura was…less than calm at his younger self's appearance. "Does someone want to explain to me why my hair AND my eyes are PURPLE?!" he roared.

The other Bakura looked mortified as well. "What on earth are you wearing? A striped t-shirt with a BLACK trenchcoat?! Are you colorblind!?"

Seto's eyes were narrowed dangerously at his look-alike. "No, but who ever made these people obviously were. Since when has my hair been green and my eyes been orange?"

Mokuba also looked mortified. "Did I really wear that?" he asked in horror, pointing to the dark purple coat that his younger self was wearing (said coat including white fur trim). "Seto, my eyes are orange too, and my hair's a darker shade of green."

The other Kaiba brothers looked at each other before looking back at their older counterparts. "Can we steal your bodies?"

"…No."

Yugi sighed as he looked up from his hands. "Now I understand why they didn't show us during our middle school years in America—no one would be able to take us seriously."

_Song: Kawaita Sakebi, by Field of View (and I do not joke, it really did pop up)_

* * *

**_YOUR MOVE! Tag three or more authors!_**

* * *

I tag Alister's Girlfriend, Always a Bookworm, Valkyrie Revolution, and whoever else reads this thing and feels like they want to do it.

**_END._**


End file.
